sstrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
These are the rules that everyone needs to follow. The Rules Server Rules and Other Regulations Out-of-ch'''aracter'' Rules'' 1. General and Irrelevant Discussions Admins’ pet peeve. 'Do NOT bring up random discussions that will take up a lot of space in the chat box, especially if it is irrelevant to the server’s current topic. For example, if the server has only 5 people and the players are okay with off-topic discussions, then you are free to break this rule. However, when there are more than 10 people on and people are trying to roleplay, this rule is in effect and if you break it you are most likely to get banned for 5-10 minutes.' '''2. Racist, Political, or Religious Debating and Excessive Arguing' Any discussions that relate to the topic of politics, religion or racist terms are forbidden and if you are caught doing this you will be banned for 1 week, and could possibly extend to a permanent ban under the admin’s discretion. It is very simple to avoid this rule. If someone tries to start a fight with you with religion/politics, ignore and report to an admin. If you get involved in these discussions, both sides of the debate will be punished. 3. Trolling, Flaming, and Other Annoyances Too many to put in sentences. *Do not use all caps in OOC. You will get muted. *Do not use OOC in radio. (i.e. /r // I am a faggot) *Do not excessively use local OOC. *Do not troll, we all know what that is. '''''In-character Rules 1. Metagaming and Powergaming ''' Metagaming (using out-of-character knowledge in benefit for in-character situations) is an issue and you can get kicked for it (depending on how bad your individual situation is, the punishment can range from a kick to a permanent ban). The use of ESPs or radars is not recommended as they can be abused to metagame. (i.e. Private Tom is being chased after MP officers. He hides in a room without being seen. One of the MP Officers magically knows where he is and arrests him.) Powergaming (giving your character retarded characteristics to boost his/her IC experience) is a major issue, and it is a bannable offense. Do note, however, some events may allow you to be exempt from this rule under an administrator’s advisory. '''2. Use of Language In-Character Minor issue, however still annoying. Do not use emotes in chat, however use /me’s. Do not use internet slang, it is extremely annoying if you respond to your superiors with “lol” or “omg”. It’s stupid and you can get kicked for it. 3. Proper Usage of PAC or Hatmaker PAC''' can be abused, and it is being abused. Therefore rules will have to be implemented.' “Absolutely never, ever wear anything that doesn't fit the theme. Even during OOC time. It was not added for you to have fun. You want to show your retarded stuff to your friend you do it in private, not in public.” Acceptable: *Cigars *Visors *Helmets *Insignia *Guns (that you actually have) *Kits (medkits if you are a medic) *Grenades *Small/medium sized backpacks *Camouflage materials (IF allowed by an admin) *Beret (REQUIRES Helmet'less model) Not acceptable: *Dumb things in general (i.e. exhaust pipes in your bag) *Alteration of the MI uniform (a different helmet, a different shoe, etc. Its annoying.) *Guns that you DON’T have *Errors *Kits you DON’T own *Bombs/rockets/missiles/planes/cars/other faggotry (unless you’re MIDS or M-Engineer) *Large backpacks that don’t do anything '''4. Character Names' The name format is fairly straight forward. 'Rank'. 'First'-Name 'Last'-Name Ranks must always be abbreviated. 5. 'Accidents' If a player accidentally kills a bunch of people or blows something up do not be so keen to rush with the OOC 'rage', report what the player has done to an admin and leave it with the admin from there, then treat the accident via In-Character. If you remain persistant to rage like a frog at this person in OOC, you will receive a worse punishment than them. These rules have been copied straight from the forums. Category:Rules